Star Wars, Alternate Universe The Twins Switch Places
by bigbro2009
Summary: Imagine if Bail had chosen Luke? Imagine if Leia had grew up on Tatooine? This story seeks to explore their childhoods, adventures, and events; flipped.
1. On The Asteroid

_Author's Note: The next story /should/ be ready by 1/30/2015. Thanks for reading! Leave a review! Also, edited for grammar mistakes. _

Bail Organa slowly walks into the conference room, carefully calculating each step, slightly in shock of what has happened previously.

"How could someone so strong, die so weak?" He asks himself, taking a seat along with Obi-Wan, who was striding into the room, his expression filled with sadness, and Yoda, the only one who doesn't seem affected by the death of Padme.

A silence fills the room, then, suddenly, Yoda speaks " Pregnant, she must still appear. Hidden, safe, the children must be kept."

Obi-Wan responds, his hands together, deep in thought. "We must take them somewhere the Sith will not sense their presence,"

Yoda responds, almost instantaneously, in a calm, kind voice, "Split up, they should be. Keep them same, we must."

Bail thinks for a bit, letting the silence set it. He says, after thinking for a instant "My wife and I will take the boy. We've always talked of adopting a baby boy. He will be loved with us." He feels like his face will start to give out tears, these were, after all, his friend's child. He holds them inward, and the rest of the group doesn't seem to notice.

Obi-Wan speaks up, and Bail listens, his posture and attitude turned serious again. "And what of the girl?"

Yoda thinks for a bit, letting ideas form into his mind. "To Tatooine. To her family, send her." He says, letting the Force take over, giving that magnificent answer.

"I will take the child and watch over her." Obi-Wan says, with a small nod. He pauses, then speaks up, in a small, saddened voice. "Master Yoda, do you think Anakin's twins will be able to defeat Darth Sidious?"

Yoda speaks up, deep in thought. "Strong the Force runs, in the Skywalker line. Hope, we can. Done, it is. Until the time is right, disappear we will."

Bail slowly stands up, nods to the group, then strides out of the room. Ideas flowing into his mind, wondering how he will raise his new son, what his life will be like, and what happens if the Empire finds him. He shakes his head, confidant that he can keep the child safe.

Yoda continues talking, not taking notice of Bail's absence. "Master Kenobi, wait a moment. In your solitude on Tatooine, training I have for you."

Obi-Wan, his expression surprised, asks "Training?" He mutters to himself. "I thought I already learned as much as I can."

Yoda, not taking a point at what he said, answers. Slowly, his voice fading in and out. Deep in thought. An old friend has learned the path to immortality."

Obi-Wan, his face full of utter shock. Immortality, he says to himself. "I thought that wasn't possible." "Who?"

He says, responding to Yoda. Yoda responds back, slowly, letting his message sink in. "One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force to train me ...your old Master, Qui-Gon Jinn."

Obi-Wan lets out a sigh, surprised at this. Of all the people, his old master had achieved this great gift. "Qui-Gon? But, how could he accomplish this?"

"The secret of the Ancient Order of the Whills, he studied. How to commune with him. I will teach you." Yoda responds, studying his expression; just as he expected it to be.

"I will be able to talk with him?" Obi-Wan asks, his curiosity taking over.

"How to join the Force, he will train you. Your consciousness you will retain, when one with the Force. Even your physical self, perhaps. "


	2. The Escape: Bail

_Author's Note: This was fun to write! Sorry for the wait, next story is coming soon! Enjoy!_

Bail slowly walks out of the room, thinking about all that has happened in the last few days. The death of the Jedi, the raise of the Empire, the death of a friend; he thinks to himself. Fear, anger, and sadness taking over his emotions. He must remain strong, he says, while placing his hands together, slowly massaging them. As he continues down the hall, he gestures for Captain Antilles to follow, along with the droids.

"Captain," Bail says, in his political voice, though a hint of sadness in it, "I'm placing these two droids in your care." He says, pointing to R2D2 and C-3P0 behind him.

"Yes, Your Highness ." Captain Antilles replies, turning around, giving a slight grin to the two droids. Obviously they've had some damage done to them, inspecting the blast marks around their castings.

"Have the Protocol Droid's mind wiped, as well." Bail adds, starting to make a stride down to the nursery. He stops at the entrance, then starts to explain the situation to the caretaker droid, who looks a little like the legendary, or so the stories say, HK 47 Assassin Droid.

Sorry folks, my imagination went wild at this part. Gotta love dat HK47. :) He will only be in two chapters, don't worry.

"Hello Metabag." Hk47 says, with a calm, soothing sound, unlike what Bail would've thought an assassin droid would sound like.

"Um, hello." Bail replies, obviously in shock at the droid's behavior. He slowly looks down, handing over a Data Pad. "I'm here to pick up little Luke Skywalker."

"Yes." Hk47 nods, slowly entering the name into the database. "Mother's name?" The droid asks, still attempting to find the file. "It seems the file has been deleted." He says, looking up at Bail.

"Yes...Yes." Bail nods, quickly. Excitement filling his body, finally being able to have the son that he, and his wife, have dreamed about. "Master Yoda and I deleted them, as a safety prediction. Also, the mother's name is Padme."

"Yes." HK nods, standing up, leading Bail to the nursery. "I remember /her/, big meatbag. How can you live with all that water?" He asks, stopping at the twin's cradle.

"Um." Bail says, obviously confused at the Droid's question. He gives shrug, slowly picks up Luke, and holds him in his arms, rocking him around. "Thank you." Bail slowly walks out of the room, rocking little Luke around in his arms. He nods as the blast doors open, leading Bail out to the hospital hallway, droids, aliens, and people running about. Suddenly, Polis Massa starts to shake, and the sounds of alerts start to fill the air. He thinks quick, suddenly his mind fills with fear. Grabbing Luke, Bail runs to the hanger, then looks around for the Tantive IV. He spots it, then moves to the left, watching as debris from the ceiling fall to the group. He gets knocked around, as he runs to his ship, by the hundreds of people attempting to get to their ship. "Damn then." He mutters, holding onto Luke. They run up the lift, then, to their surprise, Captain Antilles, and twenty other guards, stand there, guns drawn.

"Get to safety, Your Highness! Imperials!" Captain Antilles says, fear in his voice, running over, locking the blast doors as Luke and Bail run inside.

"Vader." Bail mutters, taking Luke Bail's bedroom, and plops the two onto it. He slowly lays Luke down, removing the pillow. He opens the view screen, and looks outside. He sees five Star Destroyers circle the planet above, firing down at the medical center, and targeting ships as they leave. Suddenly, the view is gone, and replaced with the view of Hyperspace.

To be continued! Next story's Obi-Wan's adventure in this event. As it will be for the future, most times, move between Bail and Obi-Wan.


	3. The Escape: Obi-Wan

_Author's Note: Sorry for the /long/ wait. Had way too much stuff to work on for various things. Enjoy!_

Obi-Wan starts to pace out of the room, his mind full of curiosity; how could someone retain their identity as part of the living force? Not once in recorded Jedi history has this happened, and, of all people, his old master discovers it. He continues down the hall, heading to the nursery. As he walks down the hall, he watches Bail swing Luke in his arms, heading down the hallway. He manages a slight smile, silently wondering the fate of Luke. He enters the password on the keypad, and the blastdoor slides open, with a "hiss" sound.

"Red alert, red alert, we are under attack. Imperial Star Destroyers incoming." Suddenly blares out of the speakers. A mumble is felt through the room, and tables start to fall to the ground, datapads flying through the air. Part of the ceiling falls to the ground, as Obi-Wan moves to the side, sprinting, with non-human speed, to Leia. Leia appears sleeping, oblivious to the chaos around her.

Obi-Wan makes his way through the crowd, or, to better say it, with the crowd who's heading to the large hangar facility. Obi-Wan drapes his cloak around Leia, using the force to smooth her, and keep her calm. He spots Padme's shuttle, and hurries over, pressing the "lock" combination on the keypad. Slowly, alarms growing quieter, the hatch closes, and Obi-Wan proceeds to place Leia on a bed, and instructing one of the caretaker droids to watch Leia. He heads to the cockpit, and quickly starts to pilot the ship out of the hanger, sensing the chaos, and death, around him, he shutters.

"To this is it, little Leia." Obi-Wan says, speaking out with the force. Suddenly, the view changes to one of hyperspace, and the journey begins.


End file.
